


Lullaby

by LittleVolcano



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano





	Lullaby

卢卡瘫倒在床上，后天就是世界杯的决赛了。他看向手机，话题停留在一个星期前的"你在哪里？""我在度假。""我感觉不到我的腿了。""在马德里的早上你经常这么说。""马德里的是腰。"

 

"我需要我的男朋友。"

这句话停在输入框里，没有发送出去。

 

睡着的时候，有人爬上了他的床。

"靠！"

他惊醒的瞬间用手肘向那个人挥了过去，那呲牙的声音听上去倒有点耳熟。

他扑了上去，紧紧的拥抱那个人。

"你怎么来了？"  
"来支持我的第二主队啊。"

 

克罗地亚人将鼻子埋在西班牙人的脖子，他需要这个来放松他的心灵。  
赛尔吉奥亲吻了他的额头，这像是打开了卢卡的开关，是的他需要他的男朋友，尤其在分离了这么多天后。

"冷静，小火鸡。"

这话让卢卡的唇从他的嘴角离开，体重掉了不少的克罗地亚人对他扬起一边的眉，他还是不喜欢这个绰号。

赛尔吉奥笑着揉了揉他的金发。

"你需要保存体力。"  
"再亲一下就好。"

 

卢卡罕见的撒娇让赛尔吉奥压抑不住嘴角的笑意，他紧紧的拥着稍稍年长的恋人，用力度表达了爱慕之情。

 

"睡吧。"


End file.
